ShortFic Um longo passeio pelos terrenos
by M L Carneiro
Summary: ."...Um longo passeio pelos terrenos parecia conveniente, durante o qual - se eles tivessem tempo – eles poderiam discutir a partida." - HP e o Enigma do Príncipe - Veja como foi esse passeio onde Harry e Gina aproveitaram seus primeiros momentos juntos.


Um longo passeio pelos terrenos

Harry passou pelo buraco do retrato segurando a mão de Gina, que vinha à frente. Ela agarrava firme sua mão, como se, agora que conseguira, não quisesse soltá-la nunca mais. Os dois sorriam radiantes, enquanto passavam pelos corredores, mas Harry não sabia o que falar, apenas olhava várias vezes para ela, enquanto andavam. Os quadros davam risadinhas e assobiavam em aprovação.

Desceram as escadas do saguão de entrada e chegaram aos jardins. Gina, finalmente, foi a primeira a falar, enquanto os dois se dirigiam para uma árvore perto do lago.

— Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você ia demorar.

— Demorar?

— É. Para agir, para fazer alguma coisa.

— E-eu... – ele demorou para admitir – Tinha medo... Da sua reação, sabe?

— Olha só! – Gina riu – Quer dizer que o Lorde das Trevas não consegue colocar medo em você, mas eu consigo?

— Consegue. – Harry também riu – Você não tem noção do que você faz comigo.

— Ah, é? – os dois chegaram à árvore e Gina o encarava com um sorriso maroto no rosto – O que eu faço com você?

Ela chegou cada vez mais perto do rosto do rapaz, até que ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou ternamente. – Isso. – Harry sentia a criatura em seu peito ronronando feliz – É isso que você faz comigo. – Os dois voltaram a se beijar, Harry a abraçava com carinho, enquanto ela entrelaçava os braços no pescoço do garoto. Ele sentia o perfume floral de Gina o dominando, quase o colocando em transe.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois se separaram e se sentaram ao pé da árvore. Gina encostou a cabeça no peito de Harry, que passou o braço por trás dela, abraçando-a.

— Quando foi que aconteceu?

— O quê?

— Você sabe. Eu era apaixonada por você desde os meus dez anos. Mas, e você? Quando você... me percebeu?

Harry sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo. Sentiu-se envergonhado por ter que admitir o quanto ele demorara a perceber seu sentimento pela ruiva.

— Eu, bem, eu também sempre gostei de você – Gina franziu o cenho quando ele disse isso –, mas, antes, era de outra forma. Eu te via como uma irmãzinha. Como a irmã do Rony. Mas no ano passado tudo mudou.

— Foi ano passado, então?

— É... Acho que começou no verão. Mas eu percebi mesmo quando te vi com o Dino. Eu...

— Ficou com ciúmes? – Gina riu e depois beijou sua bochecha – Então a Mione tinha razão, só assim você ia me perceber.

— Eu queria não ter demorado tanto.

Gina sorriu e os dois se beijaram longamente. Por vários minutos ficaram ali, sentados embaixo da árvore, sentindo um o outro, abraçados, beijando-se uma hora ou outra. Harry se sentia extasiado em poder finalmente estar ali, sentindo a garota encostada em seu peito, sentindo a pele macia dela, o perfume. Pensava estar sonhando, mas aquela sensação era muito real.

— Afinal, você não vai querer saber como ganhamos? – Gina disparou enquanto Harry estava pensativo.

— Ah, é! Como foi? Quatrocentos e sessenta a cento e quarenta?

— Quatrocentos e cinqüenta, mas, mesmo assim, ficamos com 310 pontos de vantagem!

— E como foi jogar de apanhadora? – Harry riu, cutucando-a.

— Prefiro ser artilheira, mas não foi tão difícil. Eu até tive que deixar o pomo fugir por duas vezes, para que nós pudéssemos vencer o campeonato.

— Olha, desse jeito eu vou perder meu lugar, hein...

— De jeito nenhum! Eles precisam de mim como artilheira... – eles riram – Aliás, o Dino fez um péssimo trabalho hoje, só fez três gols, mas a Kátia e a Demelza arrebentaram, o goleiro da Corvinal nem via de onde as bolas vinham.

— Bem, eu posso dizer que eu prefiro você como artilheira mesmo... Acho que eu não gostei muito do Dino nessa posição desde o começo. – os dois riram.

— E eu posso dizer que sempre preferi os apanhadores...

Harry sorriu e a beijou intensamente, enlaçando-a num abraço e percorrendo com as mãos as costas e o cabelo ruivo dela. Passaram-se minutos, ou talvez horas, até os dois se separarem, ainda querendo continuar como estavam. Harry ficou fazendo carinho na cabeça dela, enquanto ela sorria olhava para os olhos verdes.

— Gina, olha! – Harry apontou para a margem do lago, onde a Lula Gigante tinha aparecido para aproveitar a tarde ensolarada. Ela brincava com seus tentáculos, agitando a água. – Ela parece bem feliz, não?

— Parece mesmo! – ela riu dos movimentos que ela fazia na água.

— Só não está mais feliz do que eu.

Gina sorriu e o abraçou, sendo conduzida, logo depois, para um beijo intenso e cheio de amor. Os dois foram interrompidos quando pareceu estar chovendo sobre eles.

— Hey! – os dois olharam para cima e para os lados apenas a tempo de levarem outro jorro de água neles – É a lula, Harry! Olha.

A Lula Gigante agora agitava seus tentáculos jogando água nos dois e em outros alunos que passavam ali perto, e parecia se divertir bastante com isso. Os dois se levantaram e Gina correu para a borda do lago, sendo atingida por mais água.

— Vem, Harry! – ela o chamou, estendendo o braço – Vamos, está calor mesmo.

Harry hesitou, mas foi atrás da ruiva. Eles deram as mãos e outro jorro de água os atingiu, fazendo-os rir. Ela entrou na margem do lago, submergindo os tornozelos, e chamou Harry novamente. Quando ele entrou, recebeu um jato d'água, dessa vez, jogado pelos braços de Gina.

— Ah, é assim é? – ele entrou na água e revidou. Gina se defendeu jogando mais água e os dois começaram uma guerra que acabou encharcando os dois. A lula, animada, entrou na brincadeira e começou a fazer enormes ondas na superfície do lago, quase fazendo os dois caírem. Quando os tentáculos da lula chegaram perigosamente perto deles, resolveram sair dali.

Gina foi correndo à frente, duvidando que Harry pudesse alcançá-la. Ele, entretanto, correu muito e conseguiu chegar até ela, abraçando-a pela cintura e fazendo os dois caírem na grama fofa. Eles ficaram caídos, lado a lado, rindo como dois adolescentes apaixonados, que eram. Quando conseguiram parar de rir, Harry se inclinou por cima dela, fitando os olhos castanhos da garota. Ela sorriu, encarando os verdes, e Harry a beijou com paixão, soltando-se em cima dela. Seus corpos colaram, por causa da água, e transmitiram todo o calor daquele beijo. Os dois queriam dizer, sem palavras, por meio daquele beijo, o quanto se amavam. Volta e meia passavam pessoas rindo ou comentando alguma coisa, mas nada mais importava, só os dois, juntos, naquele momento.

Depois de um tempo, o sol começou a descer no horizonte e o dia começou a esfriar. Os dois se levantaram, ainda molhados, e Harry fez um feitiço para secar as roupas de Gina e dele próprio. Ela o beijou em agradecimento e os dois voltaram para dentro do castelo.

A sala comunal ainda estava cheia, mas não havia sinal de Rony nem de Hermione, então os dois se sentaram num sofá perto de uma das janelas e ficaram lá até o inicio da noite, quando Hermione chegou, seguida de Rony.

— Eu aprovo, ok? – disse Rony, sentando-se com os três – Mas você não precisa ficar deitada em cima dele nem ficar se agarrando com ele enquanto eu estiver aqui, está bem?

— Como se eu precisasse de aprovação. – eles riram.

Os quatro ficaram conversando até que ficou muito tarde e as garotas resolveram dormir. Com um beijo estalado, Gina se despediu de Harry e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino, olhando para trás uma última vez antes de passa pela porta.

Sem tocar no assunto, Harry e Rony seguiram para os seus dormitórios. Harry deitou-se em sua cama sem ainda acreditar em tudo que acontecera naquele dia. Aquela detenção com Snape parecia ter acontecido há três meses, pelo menos. A mais otimista imagem daquele dia que Harry podia ter tido foi, de longe, muito pior do que o dia realmente foi. Ele não se lembrava de quando tinha se sentido tão feliz nos últimos tempos, tinha certeza que conseguiria expulsar uma multidão de dementadores se conjurasse um patrono. Ele conseguiu a garota que amava e Rony não brigou com ele por isso.

Harry já nem lembrava, ou queria lembrar, do que Malfoy estava fazendo na Sala Precisa, de quem era Voldemort ou de que ele estava destinado a lutar com o maior bruxo das trevas. A felicidade em seu peito o preenchia e não deixava nenhum pensamento ruim se manifestar.

Ele beijara Gina.

Tudo estava bem.


End file.
